omniwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Kitsune Moons
The Ten Kitsune Moons are a group of powerful Twilight Beasts serving directly under Oprissmian Krjkaliov. Oprissmian actually had formed this organization shortly after the Twilight Ridge Incident, but kept it secret until fusing with Oprissmian the Demonslayer's spirit. Members The Ten Kitsune Moons are comprised of the Ten Kitsune, as well as Oprissmian Krjkaliov, who leads the organization. Their meeting place is the Eternal Fortress. Upper Kitsune Moons The Upper Kitsune Moons are comprised of the Sixth Kitsune to Tenth Kitsune. They are more powerful than the Lower Kitsune Moons. * Upper Kitsune One: Nakushin Krjkaliov (Tenth Kitsune; Paradoxial Spacebender) * Upper Kitsune Two: Hokori Gonochi (Ninth Kitsune; Paradoxial Timebender) * Upper Kitsune Three: Itashi Daikuma (Eighth Kitsune; Chakral Lightbender) * Upper Kitsune Four: Hitochi Kimori (Seventh Kitsune; Chakral Darkbender) * Upper Kitsune Five: Senjin Gonochi (Sixth Kitsune; Chakral Lightningbender) Lower Kitsune Moons The Lower Kitsune Moons are weaker than the Upper Kitsune Moons. They often fight in groups of two in order to win. The First Kitsune to Fifth Kitsune are part of them. * Lower Kitsune One: Athena Ykurru (Fifth Kitsune; Chakral Firebender) * Lower Kitsune Two: Mira Ykurru (Fourth Kitsune; Chakral Earthbender) * Lower Kitsune Three: Yakami Ishiri (Third Kitsune; Chakral Waterbender) * Lower Kitsune Four: Ailla Zubufuru (Second Kitsune; Chakral Windbender) * Lower Kitsune Five: Tsitusu Umushi (First Kitsune; Chakral Icebender) Former members * Yasari Hokoga (Former Second Kitsune; died while fighting the Cursed Tree) Goals * Helping Oprissmian to defeat threats to the Omniversal balance * Searching for potential threats * Assisting in reconstruction after a large, destructive battle Powers Each of the Ten Kitsune Moons is a master in their respective Element and has mastered its Supreme Level. They also are skilled in using other forms of Magic. History "Father, why are you staring at us?" ''~Upper Kitsune One, Nakushin, after Oprissmian had returned Oprissmian founded the organization in secret shortly after the Twilight Ridge Incident, using an ancient Twii'lyan relic known as the Fox Charm in order to give himself the power of the Eleventh Kitsune, a legendary warrior that is thought to be the ancestor to the Kitsyuri Tribe. He then used his powers to give other Twilight Beasts that had a troubled past the powers of the First Kitsune to the Tenth Kitsune. Given on how strong they were, Oprissmian gave them their retrospective powers. Current Lower Kitsune Four, Ailla Zubufuru, once was Lower Kitsune Five until the former Lower Kitsune Four, Yasari Hokoga, died while fighting against the Cursed Tree. The new introduced member, Tsitusu Umushi, actually was weaker than Ailla, which meant she could move up the ranks. Former Upper Kitsune Four and brother to Senjin Gonochi, Hokori Gonochi, actually moved up to the rank of Upper Kitsune Two after having mastered his Paradoxial Timebending. Since Oprissmian wanted to keep the orgnization secret, the Ten Kitsune Moons refrered to each other with their ranks while being on missions. They also kept their normal appearance as regular Twilight Beasts while having spare time. The Ten Kitsune Moons meet in the Eternal Fortress each month, being summoned there by Eye or, although rarely, by Oprissmian himself. Oprissmian usually appears as a ghost, and the meetings mostly take place while Oprissmian sleeps. The first time Oprissmian (in his normal form) meets members of the Ten Kitsune Moons is while he and his friends are fighting against the revived Stone Colossus. All the members of the Ten Kitsune Moons also took part in the First Battle of Greater Vespara, where the Ceilian Empire attacked the Draconian capital city. After Oprissmian defeated the Ceilian Mecha-Titan Aviron and fell into an Interdimensional Vortex, the Ten Kitsune Moons lost their powers for some time do to Oprissmian's Titan's Core being completely shattered. They only regained their powers again after Oprissmian returned 15 years later. They later trained other Twilight Beasts in using Core Blades, powerful katanas that are able to cut through supersteel, and fought in the Second Battle of Greater Vespara, liberating the city. They defeated the remains of the Ceilian Empire while Oprissmian, Luna, Pi and Aethria went abord the Orbital Ring to confront Argentos. After the Great Eternian War had ended, the Ten Kitsune Moons became the official bodyguards of Oprissmian. They assited in the reconstruction of Greater Vespara, which fused with the surrounding towns and cities to become Opriss City. After the defeat of Herculon they left the world to guard Oprissmian and Aethria, who now were gods, in the Eternal Fortress. '''Trivia' * The Ten Kitsune Moons were inspired by the Twelve Demon Moons of Kimetsu no Yaiba * Oprissmian can take away a Kitsune's powers and gift them to someone else * There are as many Kitsune Moons as there are months in an Eternian Year Category:Organizations Category:Hero Assistants Category:OCs